The present invention concerns photographic cameras of the type provided with a selector member employed by the user to adjust at least one exposure parameter, such as exposure-aperture size and/or exposure duration, etc., and furthermore also employed by the user to activate at least one electrical switch whose activation effects at least one further control or test operation.